vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Neutral Anthem
thumb|398px|Imagen ilustrada por [[PolarCat]]The Neutral Anthem '''(El Himno Neutral) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 10 de Noviembre de 2018. Esta canción habla sobre la frustración de un artista al dibujar y componer. Queriendo que todo sea perfecto, genera su propio desastre. Creyendo que el arte está en su contra. '''Comentarios del Autor: *"Pinta tu perfección" Intérprete: GUMI & V4 flower Canción, Arte, Animación y Vídeo: PolarCat * Youtube * Bandcamp * Souncloud * Google Drive VPR + OFFVOCAL (Video ver.) Letra Original= It bleeds laughter It paints sorrows Sing with me The neutral anthem No way! (x2) I am forced to change Let's cut what is missing Nothing to see Nothing to love What to write? The neutral anthem Is a laugh?! (x2) I am forced to change Let's destroy your smile How about we paint in canvas? Let yourself go, that I do The shadows sow complaints I can see it in you Crying thoroughly, keep painting With paintings, illustrate your thoughts No hay forma (x2) Sólo quiero gritar O jugar O llorar Encerrado aquí Sin la luz Sin fulgor Pinto rostros sin fin Necesito color Pierde sentido Mi lienzo (x2) Sobre partituras Mi himno decae En propias burlas Si hubiera (x2) Alguien, quien lo entienda Pinta tu sensación Hazlos ser mejor Ven a rotar, conmigo Ay! No más, sonríamos Cantemos la melodía Si respirar queremos Ven a rotar, conmigo Antes de olvidar Quien quita tu ansiedad Riamos que me dejas |-| English= It bleeds laughter It paints sorrows Sing with me The neutral anthem No way! (x2) I am forced to change Let's cut what is missing Nothing to see Nothing to love What to write? The neutral anthem Is a laugh?! (x2) I am forced to change Let's destroy your smile How about we paint in canvas? Let yourself go, that I do The shadows sow complaints I can see it in you Crying thoroughly, keep painting With paintings, illustrate your thoughts No Way (x2) I just want to scream or play or cry Locked up here Without light Without glare I paint endless faces I need color Loses sense My canvas (x2) Above sheets music My anthem decays In own mockery If there were (x2) Someone, who understands it Paint your feeling Make them better Come rotate, with me Oh! No more, we'll smile Let's sing the melody If we want breathe Come rotate, with me Before forgetting Who removes your anxiety We laugh 'cuz you leave me |-| Español= Sangra la risa Pinta tristezas Canta conmigo El himno neutral De ninguna manera (x2) Obligado a cambiar Cortemos lo que falta Nada que ver Nada que amar ¿Qué escribir? El himno neutral ¡¿Es una risa?! (x2) Obligado a cambiar Destruyamos tu sonrisa ¿Y si pintamos en lienzo? Déjate llevar, eso hago Las sombras siembran quejas Puedo verlo en ti Llorando a fondo, sigue pintando Con pinturas, ilustra tus pensamientos No hay forma (x2) Sólo quiero gritar O jugar O llorar Encerrado aquí Sin la luz Sin fulgor Pinto rostros sin fin Necesito color Pierde sentido Mi lienzo (x2) Sobre partituras Mi himno decae En propias burlas Si hubiera (x2) Alguien, quien lo entienda Pinta tu sensación Hazlos ser mejor Ven a rotar, conmigo Ay! No más, sonríamos Cantemos la melodía Si respirar queremos Ven a rotar, conmigo Antes de olvidar Quien quita tu ansiedad Riamos que me dejas Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por v flower Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI